can water save my soul ?
by foxiso
Summary: it's a " Legends of Oz Dorothy's return" fanfic it's about the Jester when he survived and he is incarserate in the Emrald Palace's dungeon warning JesterXOC
1. Chapter 1: Anilozy and the Jester

Author note:

Well I don't care of how some of you didn't like "Legendes of Oz Dorothy's return" I liked it

So please don't post rude comment if you don't like it

Now I'm posting a what if the Jester survived and a lady had a crush on him so yeah

Now the guards are the Winkie guards that you saw in the " Dorothy of Oz prequel comics" when the movie's first name was " Dorothy of Oz" apparently the Winkie guards decided to work at the Emerald Palace

And of course based on the movie

Alright now enjoy

it was almost night and Scarecrow the king of oz was preparing his night patrol groups with his guards in one of his offices until someone interrupted in "who is it ?" asked the king " escuse me your highness but someone asked to see you, a young woman" added the voice behind the door "let her in" ordered the Scarecrow then the guard who was behind the door opened it and let a young woman enters first she bowed before the king "your magesty" she greeted , the young lady had dark red hair and blue eyes she wore a green top and a lighter green long skirt and long bands of tissues were hanging on both sides of the skirt they had floral motives on them , the Scarecrow greeted her back by tilted his head in salutation "hello young lady what can I do for you ?" he asked her "I...I ask your permission to see...to...see t...the prisonner" she managed to answer , the Scarecrow was surprised to hear that as well as his guards why on earth a young lady ask to see the prisonner ? nobody ever asked him before , what was going on in that young lady's mind? "sorry but I've forbidden anyone to see the prisonner , and it's getting dark and late maybe you should ..." he answered her but he was cut off by the young woman "oh please I beg of you it's really important just one time only then I won't bother you again by asking please " she pleaded , for the Scarecrow there was something suspicious but the woman's pleading was touching so he sighed and agreed "verry well , but one of my guards will lead you to the dungeon" he said "thank you" she answered as she bowed before him again and left the room then the king picked one of his guards and told him some instruction "lead her to the dungeon, watch her and listen to the conversation she might have with him without looking too much curious, I want to know what she's up to without having her notice of my concerns and once its finished report their talk to me " he ordered "verry well your magesty" the guard answered as he tilted his head in agreement and leaves the room as well "do you think they should plan an escape?" asked the captain of the guards to the king "I really hope not, but this is why I want a guard to spy on their talk, does anyone knows this girl?" Scarecrow asked but none of his guards could answer him "I want any information you can find about her , especially if she is familliar to him or his familly" the king ordered to his captain of the guards "it will be done your magesty" answered the captain as he tilted his head down in approvment "good but for now let's concentrate on tonight's patrol groups, so I want a group to follow me in the winkies' country , I'm still doubting about the flying monkeys and I want to keep an eye on their activities, another group will go patroling around china county leaded by Gustav over there, and you captain I want your team to be watching around the munchkin courtry, Efgin your team will be looking around Glinda's Palace and in the Gilikins' country, Adwin you go to the Quadlings , and the rest of you should remain here at the emerald palace and especially I want you to guard the scepters ' room, is that clear enough?" asked the king "yes your highness" they all answered "good, now any objections?" the Scarecrow asked again but it was silent "good , prepare the horses we're leaving the palace after I finished the last checkings" he said as he leaves the office "yes your highness" they all answered as they leave too but the captain went to the king's direction , he wondered the halls as he soon meets up again with his magesty "something's troubling you captain Guydor?" asked the Scarecrow "that girl your magesty I'm affraid of her , what if she steals the scepter ?" asked the captain "she won't " answered the scarecrow "oh and do you have a clue of what you advance?"asked Guydor "it wasn't her attention, I saw it in her eyes, she wanted to see him and only that" he answered "but I don't push away the possibility that she may asks him how to have it , and it's for that I asked a guard to repport me their discussion , and to you some search of her identity" he then continued as he walked "I understand your magesty" added the captain "now all we have to do is to wait that her visit is done then we could patrol" finished the king  
meanwhile the lady followed the guard down the dungeon until "stay right there I'll warn him" said the guard as the lady obeyed then the guard went to the cell where the only prisonner in the dungeon was he knocked on the bars with his sword to wake up the prisonner "Jester, you have a visit , finally there's someone good hearted enough to see you" said the guard but the body of the Jester didn't get up he just curled up more on himself still turning his back on the guard like he didn't care , after all who could possibly want to see a wicked Jester who tried to take all over Oz with his sister's scepter now here he was rotting in the emerald palace's dungeon of course his curse has been removed so now he was hatless revealing his messy chestnut hair he still wears his tight pants and silly shoes , since he was dangerous they made him wear a straightjacket and chained him to a ball , the guard banged more his sword and stronger "didn' t you hear ? you foolish bratty jerk , you have a visit , a young lady" yelled the guard but still the Jester didn't make a moove then the lady approached the scell "J...Jester ...i...it's just me" she said shyly apparently it got the Jester's attention he only tilted his head up to see if his guessing was correct "oh so it's you Anilozy" he groaned to her like she was the one responsable of his fate the guard only left them alone but was near to an empty cell he could hear them since it echoed 'so his magesty was right he knows her and she knows him I wonder what else they're going to say' he thaught it was a moment of silence before the Jester tried to get up "it means " the water that saves Oz" in ancient Ozian if I recall my lessons" he said in a mock tone Anilozy just turned her head to look at the ground before looking back at the Jester who was walking with difficulty ( with his chainball at his foot) to the cell bars where she stands and lays right near the bars where she was sit "ahah what an irony isn't it? You're named after the element that killed my sister" giggled the Jester making the girl uncomfortable "I…I'm so happy that you survived I…I thought…" she said but he cut her off " you thought that I was dead like you heard by everyone else who thought that as well"he finished looking away " I was worried and hurt to know that you were dead but then I heard that they found you and took good care of you" admitted Anilozy " good care, look where I am and you told me that's how they taking good care of me?" the Jester answered irritated "they are scared of you and what you've done" explained the young lady "don't you think I have noticed ? pff why did you came here ?" asked the Jester then another soldier came in the dungeon " because I..." she started to answer but the guard that came cut her off "I'm sorry young lady but the king is asking you to leave" he said the young lady sighed she looked at the Jester one last time before leaving accompagnying by the two guards as they left the Jester turned his back to them


	2. Chapter 2: the mysterious illness

Author note:

well I've decided that some of the guards would be Winkies and some would be the guards from the Emerald City

and since in the movie the sawhorse belonged to the fieldmice's queen I've decided to gave the Scarecrow a horse and yeah they do talk in this fic

Alright now enjoy

out, the horses were prepared in front of the Emerald City's gates that were kept buy the guard with long moustaches "and then he laughed so hard that he almost died with that carrot in his mouth but luckily it went out through his nostril" explained the royal horse to the other horses who were laughing so hard when he finished his tale then the king and the guards arrive "sshh here they come" ordered the royal horse to the others who obeyed him and suddenly rebecame serious

as the Scarecrow and his guards stood in front of them "Emarald City horses ready for duty sir" answered the royal horse "Bucephal will you stop telling about the almost death of your uncle for the eleventh time ?" asked the Scarecrow as he got on Bucephal's saddle "but everyone love to hear it again and again" answered the horse "and so do I" said sarcasticly the King as he rolled his eyes "so where are we off to ?" asked the horse " to the winkie coutry" answered the Scarecrow then they both heard footsteps approaching Bucephal turned back to the direction and both of the king and the horse saw that it was the two guards and the young woman the king smiled to her s she looked a him " thank you your majesty" said the woman the king tilted his head to respond "now I should hurry back home before my family worries" said Anilozy "where do you live ?" asked the Scarecrow " I live in the Winkie Country your highness" answered the young lady " Alimyair" called the king "yes your highness?" asked the guard as he approached with his horse "take this young woman on your horse with you" ordered the Scarecrow " oh no no no please don't bother yourself for me" answered this last one "tatata I insist" answered the king "thank you again" smiled Anilozy as she approached Alimyair and climb onto the horse and then left when Anilozy was sit on the saddle as the captain of the guard left in another direction, in the Winkie Country the Tin Man was in charge of the Winkies people he helped rebuild some houses as well as getting the old industries back on their feet but it was hard there was so much to repair after the wicked witch of the West's reign and yet there was also what the Jester destroyed when he tried to rule but none of the Tin Man or the Winkies people give it up since they were no more wickedness, hope was in everybody's heart even the children weren't sad of their situation in fact they were playing around and enjoying theirselves and that brought joy to the Tin Man and the Winkies, now they were bringing a tree that they just chopped down, the Tin Man turned around as he heard kids singing

"we were not happy because

Something bad happened in Oz

But Dorothy on her way

Was going to save the day

One witch got a house on her head

The second witch melt with water until she's dead

And the jester in the wind got spread" as they clapped their hands together then a little girl tickled a little boy and ran away while the boy was chasing her and they laughed the Tin Man turned to a man behind him "I don't like children singing such horrors" he tells the man " they're just children sir and for them good conquers evil even if it implies to kill it" said the man apparently for this man evil deserves to perish and singing its death wasn't a problem " yeah but they were also people and I bet the Jester didn't mean to become …..a bad person" answered the Tin Man as he and the man put down the tree on the ground the man just shrugs and left the Winkies leader after all it was night and everybody returned back into their homes even the children that were still playing were called by their parents to return home then they all heard a horse whinnying the Tin Man saw that it was the King's night patrol team arriving at their lead was the King himself and Bucephal then some guards followed them (some of them were Winkies so their families greeted them on their way) the king moved forward to the Tin Man's direction "missed me already ? I thought that you were repairing the Rainbow Mover" joked the Tin Man "no I needed to take my mind off of it a little while, and I have to talk to you" answered the king while getting off of Bucephal's saddle and put his feet back on the ground "oh about what?" asked the Winkies leader but then his attention got caught by the sight of Anilozy who got off of the horse with the help of Alimyair "what happened to her? Was she poisoned again? Or did she needed help?" asked the Tin Man, the Scarecrow looked to who he was referring to "no she just came to see the prisoner and since it was getting dark I thought of giving her a ride home, do you know her?" he asked in return "very little, her name is Anilozy, we've found her half dead in the woods and I brought her to Glinda who told me that she was poisoned why?" answered the Winkies leader "I suspect her, do you know if she was close to the wicked witch or the Jester?" asked the king "all I know is that she was a slave during the wicked witch's time, what do you suspect her of ?"the Tin Man answered "because we've got the Jester imprisoned in the Emerald Palace's dungeon and we've got back the broomstick but not in one piece" said the Scarecrow "what the Jester's alive ?! but how and when and why and…" said the Tin Man but the King cut him off "the Munchkins find him on their boarder and found the broomstick's pieces spread in their fields and they warned me" he answered "who else know about that?" asked the Winkies leader " none other than you, me, my guards and the Munchkins but tomorrow I'll ask an audience with all the leaders we'll have to discuss of his fate and this young lady asked to see him and I'm afraid that she's up to something unpleasant" answered the king "do you really think so? She's certainly not looking that dangerous to me" said the Tin Man then they heard a scream as they turned around to see what it was about they saw a mother carring her child in her arms " oh my daughter oh please help me oh" she screamed the Scarecrow and the Tin Man rushed to her "what happened?" asked the Tin Man "she just fainted in my arms and ….she's boiling hot"cried the mother the Scarecrow examines the child and found red fresh burning spots on her arms him and the Tin Man gasped "it's the sixh case this week" answered the Winkies leader "what did she do before returning home?" asked the king "she…she's just brought me flowers"cried the mother "bring them to me I want to have a look at them" ordered the Scarecrow as he took the child in his arms the mother rushed back to her home "oh we have to send this child to Glinda as fast as possible" worried the Tin Man "Alimyair" called the Scarecrow "sir ?"asked the guard as he approached "bring this child to Glinda" ordered the king as he placed the childon the horse of Alimyair who soon covered the child's body with his jacket "sir yes sir" answered the guard as he rushed while holding the body "oh it's all my fault" said the Tin Man as he sat on the tree he brought later "but no Tin Man it's nobody's fault" reassured the Scarecrow "but it is if I was a good leader I would have found the source of those incidents and destroyed it"said the Tin Man "you're a good leader cause you care for your people of couse you cannot take this all alone you need help and this is what I'm going to do" answered the king, the Tin Man smiled at him " thank you" answered the Winkies leader, "your majesty here's the bouquet" said the mother as she came back and showed it to them all of it was composed of weird yet colorful flowers some the Scarecrow knew and some not "thank you" he said as he took the bouquet and placed it inside of the satchels attached to Bucephal's saddle "don't you worry Winkies I'll find out that source and get rid of it for now sleep safe and sound we're taking charge of everything" he then said as he climbs back onto Bucephal's back then he looked at the Tin Man "we meet again tomorrow in the throne room" he said to him the Winkies leader tilted his head in agreement "and I'll watch Anilozy and her activities" he said the Scarecrow tilted his head in agreement then he ordered his guards to follow him to the wicked witch's castle while the Winkies people went back home to sleep under the watch of their leader since the Tin Man too cannot sleep he guarded the winkies and watches other them and their homes


	3. chapter 3: the assembly

The next day all the leaders of Oz (and most of them were those that the Jester turned into puppets) were called for an audience in the throne room with his majesty, even Glinda came not only to assist the court but also to give the Tin Man some informations, meanwhile the Tin Man was talking to the Lion "why did he called us all? Do you have any ideas?" the Lion asked "you're not gonna believe your ears if I told you"said the Tin Man "what the straw man is getting married?" suggested the Lion "no the Jester's alive" whispered the Tin Man "WHAT?" yelled the Lion but the Winkies Leader grabed his mouth while shushing him, the others spotted them but the Tin Man waved to tell that it was okay so the others just got back to their business then the Tin Man freed the Lion's mouth from his grip "how's that possible?" asked the Lion while whispering, he understood that he mustn't speak of it out loud "the munchkins found him as well as the broken broomstick now he is kept in the dungeon"whispered the Winkies leader in respond "pff I'm no doubt voting for his execution" whispered the Lion "I don't think that everyone will agree on that, but that's not him right now who worries me it's Anilozy"whispered the Tin Man "who's that?" asked the lion in a whisper " a young lady I rescued and by the sayings of the Scarecrow she's a knowledge of the Jester so I'm afraid that she may finish what the Jester began if she asks him for the scepter" whispered the Tin Man the Lion understood well the situation "so what do we do?" asked the Lion while whispering "we keep an eye on her and pray the goddesses that what we're expecting won't happen" whispered the Winkies Leader in respond, then the buttler of the emerald palace came in and announced "madams, sirs, leaders of Oz please take your places, his majesty is arriving", everyone took their places, the winkies leader and the king of animals stood at each sides of the throne, the Scarecrow arrived walking to the throne, standing in front of it and faced the assembly "dear leaders of the different parts of Oz, I, Scarecrow king of all Oz declare this reunion open" he declared as he sat on the throne before he could speak to the others about the Jester, General Candy Apple the leader of Candy County spoke first "your majesty, member of the court, I must say that it is an honor for me to be here on our assembly at the Emerald palace, and I'm also pleased to announce the wedding of my second in command Marshall Mallow and that you are all invited to join the festivities" everyone thanked him for the invitations and congrated the China Princess who was about to announce it but at the end of the assembly, but apparently the General thought it was the most important thing to say first "and I'm surprised that you, your majesty is still standing alone on that lonely throne, all of Oz and myself is waiting to see the chosen queen" added General Candy Apple, everyone except the king (even though he had enough that this was brought up at every assembly) sighed of annoyance at this and complained "seriously General" complained the lion, "not again please" sighed the China Princess, but then Glinda cut them off "I believe his majesty didn't reunite us all once again to speak of less important things that cannot harm the peace of the land" she said looking at the Scarecrow "exactly, we have bigger problems to solve than that" he said, the others all looked at him as he stood up and took a deep breath and finally announce "the Jester's alive and is held prisoner here in my dungeon" everyone gasped and panicked except for the Tin Man and the Lion who looked at their straw friend with worry, Glinda was just surprised by the news but didn't complain, not like the rest of the assembly "but what this devil is doing here? did you lost your mind? you know what he did to all the land?" yelled the General of Candy County "of course I know" answered the king of Oz "then if you know, why is he still here? I say we shall put him in exile in the deadly desert" proclaimed the China Princess everyone encouraged her idea(except Glinda who stood silent and looked at the Scarecrow), but the king of Oz wasn't on her side "Silence!" ordered the Scarecrow, everyone went silent "the Jester his under my laws and also under my protection, and I will not tolerate any act of cruelty toward one of my citizens or prisoners do I make myself clear?" added the King, the others reluctantly accepted his order the Munchkin leader gave a loud humph to it and added "I still wish you killed him as soon as we alerted you" the Scarecrow didn't pay attention to this remark and continued "I know that you fear the worst and I do so, but we're not a cruel people, we're renowned for our act of forgiveness and of justice from the other lands far from Oz, and killing the Jester, will be an act of treachery to what we're applying and what we're believing", everyone were thinking of those wise words "if Luurline and the other goddesses spared his life then there's must be a reason for us to save his soul" said Glinda the others sighed of defeat "verry well your highness, so you're suggesting a reformation program for the Jester?" asked General Candy Apple "as a matter of fact I am, I will let the jester repair all he destroyed in all the parts of Oz he put a spell on" said the King of Oz, everyone seemed a little bit satisfied by the solutions, they all nodded to one another, "then with the agreement of my fellow leadersand mine, I General Candy Apple accept the offer" said the Candy County Leader, "then it's settled" added the Scarecrow as he sat back on the throne then the Tin Man spoke " I'm here to inform you that a mysterious illness is taking source in the Winky Country", everyone gasped in horror but the Tin Man continued "we have maybe a clue that it may come from a flower so if you see it grow in other parts of the land then please, warn your people unless if they're not made out of flesh and bones" he warned the other leaders who nodded to him and started to talk to each other, meanwhile Glinda approached the Tin Man " I'm sorry Tin Man but conserning those children I wasn't able to do anything, this illness seems impossible to cure" she said "what? but what about Anilozy, she was contaminated too and managed to heal quickly..." protested the Winkies leader but was cut off "I know but I don't know how she managed to" added Glinda then the Scarecrow who paid attention to their dialogue entered their conversation and walked up to hem "wait Anilozy was infected too?" asked the King "of course I told you that I found her half dead in the woods" added the Tin Man Glinda looked at them with a worried look on her face "you're getting me all worried" she added "Glinda, yesterday night Anilozy asked to see the jester, and apparently they know eachother verry well so maybe they have something to do about this illness" added the King "and this reformation program can help us keeping an eye on them as well, that what you planned?" added the lion who joined their conversation "exactly, it's maybe risky but we have to try" answered the Scarecrow "I'll take the Jester to the Winky Country tommorow, like this I can spy on them and give you any informations" added the Tin Man "works for me" added the King


	4. Chapter 4: memory of our first meeting

many years ago before the Scarecrow's reign, at the time of the wicked witch of the west's reign

the Jester sat on the stairs that led to his sister's tower, hidden in the corner, wandering what his life is and what he should have become if he wasn't cursed, well she was his half sister, they had the same father, but two different mothers, the two wicked witch sisters (of the east and west) didn't took verry well the news of his birth and his coming in their home, their father was a warlock trying to find a magic spell to animate lifeless objects (which later others would find his grimoire and invent the powder of life) but all he achieved was to save some magical energy in a object that we cherish the most, the two sisters managed to do it one saving enough of her powers in her favorite slippers, the other one in her flying broomstick, but both of them knew since the last born of their father was a male, he could have been more powerful than the both of them combined, so the elder cursed him cause they were scared, they cursed him to be the fool cause they were jealous, yes that's what they thought he was just a miserable, lame, joker, the worst is that they made him lost his name, he doesn't rememmber it, he didn't have a clue, suddenly someone got him out of his thoughts,a young servant woman who carried an empty but heavy cauldron, by the looks of it she was about to pass out in any seconds now, she fainted right in front of him letting go of the cauldron who fell in a loud thunb on the ground, she was about to fall with it but the jester quickly got up and held her back from falling "WHY YOU LITTLE" heard the Jester as he looked up and faced the look of his green skined sister "I thaught I told you to be careful, you little squirming worthless worm" she sweared at the unconscious slave lady as she walked towards her brother and the woman "perhaps those 50 whippings on your back didn't made you learn your last mistakes" she yelled at the fainted woman in the Jester's arms, then she finally come face to face with her brother, he didn't know why hedid rescue this servant girl and he doesn't know why his heart is pounding faster in his chest as he held her close to him and he didn't know why he lied to his sister "ah finally I got your attention, I knew by messing with your staff I would be abble to get you speak to me face to face, and..." then his sister cut him off "you fool do you know how much important is that cauldron?" she yelled "important as my behind" he answered her, she growled at the both of them " get out of my view the both of you, OUT" she ordered as she pointed him to go, and he did as he helped the slave on her feet (even through he was carrying her by the side), the wicked witch of the west waved her hands in the air and made the cauldron leave the ground and fly to her while his brother and the servant left, once the jester found himself enough far from his sister, he laid the young woman on the ground and kneeled next to her watching her from head to toe, admiring her body sculpted in great cares, her wavy red hair, her pinkish lips, her thin fingers, and her pale skin who reminded him the pale people made out of China but she wasn't as fragile as them (and believe me he knows since he saw her carrying the cauldren at the half of the stairs), she looked like she was sleeping, her stomach lifted a little at every of her breathings, she was wearing a long dark brown skirt with a yellow sleeveless top, around her waist an long white apron was attached it lost its colours and shape with the dirt and the holes on it, she had clog shoes on her feet, he didn't know why but his heart told him to rescue her, he didn't know even why his heart pounded faster in his chest while he held her close, could it be ?, no he got this thought out of his mind their is no way it could happen to him, he never experienced it before so why should he be now? but yet again, then sheslowly opened her eyes, oh how marvelously blue they were, they were blue like the water the element that could kill his wicked sister, no not that blue, they were more blue than that, it seems turquoise with a hint of saphire at the end, his eyes were locked on them with astounishment, she looked to where she were then she looked at him, she knew him, he was that foolish jester she just crossed in the stairs, she heard of him befre but this was the first time she met him, her heart started to have something for this man, she knew what it was but she just shut it out, but even then those golden yellowish topaz eyes she was gazing on told her all about him, she smiled at him to let him know that she knows that he rescued her and she was verry grateful for that, oh her smile so honest, so innocent, so sweet, how should he react to that smile? his heart beated faster again,he gulped before he tried to have a gentle smile on his face but it looked more like a grin "sister!" they suddenly heard the jester looked up and saw like an older version of his fainted rescue but with brown eyes and dark brown hair,she rushed to them as well as an older man than the two girls appeared and joined the elder sister as they both appeared the Jester walked away a little because of the stare of that man it seems to be a warning the kind of warning that tells you 'you touch her you're dead' then the man turned his look to his younger fainted daughter and carried her in his arms while the sister covered her mouth and walked behind them, the red headed girl looked at the Jester one last time, the Jester saw them left until they were far away from his view, he will still carry the image of those blue eyes locked on him in his mind, he didn't know it yet but this girl would change him forever


	5. Chapter 5 : she tries but he denies

the Jester left the prison early this morning, yesterday they told him that he would join the Winkies and assist them in repairing their country, he was escorted by the captain and some guards to the Winky Country, he wore black shoes, a green pair of pants and a light brown top with long sleeves that ended at his elbows, they gave him those clothes to work with, but he was still chained with handcuffs, he looked down at the ground as his messy grown chestnut hair hide his face, then he heard two guards speaking to one another "do you think that those infected by those flowers can contaminate others?" asked one "no Alymair carried one and he is still healthy so there's nothing to really fear" answered the other "yeah but did you see that ? those burns suddently appearing on this child's body out of nowhere" added the first, this detail caught the Jester's attention he knew someone who was contaminated by the same thing and had developped the exact symptoms ,then as they arrived they were greeted by the Winkies leader, Anilozy saw him and the guards and stopped what she was doing and walked toward the Tin Man, the Jester saw her coming he looked at her with contempt, she frowned at him in response of his staring "Jester, you are here with the agreement of the king and myself to help with the repairs of the Winkies homes, so we'll be giving a day of work to prove yourself worthy of a possible reformation, and if I see or hear about anything going wrong you'll..." informed the Tin Man but the Jester cut him off "yeah yeah I got it, can we get this over with?, I mean the better soon the better we end it" he said, the captain pulled on the chains of the handcuffs and faced the Jester "you better be not begin playing with our anger Jester" warned Guydor "stop calling me Jester I have a name" protested the prisonner, everyone was a little surprised by it, they always thought that he didn't mind being called by what he was, they even thought that he didn't have a name, so they stood silent and waited him to tell them "my name is Philisius Trozz" answered the Jester as he looked down intimidated "verry well Philisius, Anilozy take him with you and ask your father to give him some work" ordered the Tin Man as he left to help a group the captain unlocked the handcuffs off of Philisius's hands "will be staying, watching your every move" added Guydor "so at any wrong step, we interfeer" him and his guard stood there as they watch Anilozy and the Jester leave, the young woman walked through the crowd to search for her father, the other people glared at the prisonner as he walked pass them but he didn't care "so Philisius?" asked Anilozy as she looked at the Jester "I just remembered it yesterday, it's the name my father gave me when he found me at his doorstep when I was a baby, I was just one day old" answered the Jester "and it only came back now? but how could you remember it now if you were cursed to be a jester?" she asked again "I was only cursed at 7 years old you know ?" he added then he looked at her with no more anger, she smiled gently at him but as she smiled he looked away, he still was verry solitary then she finaly finds her father and her and Philisius walked towards him "oh father" she called he turned back and faced her then he saw him he felt a bit of anger toward the Jester "father our leader wants you to give the prisonner some work" her father nodded "your sister wants your help, she's at the well, don't worry I'll assist him" he answered as he looked at the Jester with a hint of anger, before going she whispered to her father "please be nice to him or else nobody will want him to help with the repairs" he nodded she smiled at the both of them as she leaves them, Philisius looked at her going, she was so graceful even in those peasant clothes, then her father caught his attention "you'll carry this concrete bag and bring it to the other group near the castle, make sure the bag doesn't end up empty there" he added as he throw the concrete bag to the jester who caught it in time but almost lost his balance duo that it was heavy but none of the less philisius did what he was told to do he put the bag on his back and while holding it some teenagers cut the bag at the bottom, they thought it was funny to moke a villain, Philisius turned back to see the damage there was nothing else he could do to stop the concrete powder to fall out, he looked back at the teenagers who laughed at him, oh he just gives up, this reformation program was a lame failure, nobody wanted him around, they all wished he was dead, he left the bag and the teenagers, he didn't care anymore they could give him the death penalty to end with it, he walked away a little until he knew where to go to, to the place where the deadly flowers grow, those flowers, his sister had planted plenty of them enough to kill a country, it was for deadly elixirs and poisons, she would have created a huge contamination in the land of Oz to acquire the throne, if she wasn't stoped by Dorothy Gale, he finally arrived to the place but to his surprise the flowers weren't there anymore, what ? but this can't be possible? this is where they should have been ? or did they got rid of them already?, he's thinking of who could tell him what happened "Jes...I mean Philisius Trozz" he heard, he turned back and saw the Tin Maan coming his way, he must have been warned by the Winkies, "what are you doing in here? aren't you supposed to help with the work?" asked the Winkies leader a little angry "I was but they don't want me" answered complained Philisius "everyone wants to see me dead, they hate me" "you created that hate, and you can undo it as well if you get back to work to show them what you're worth" answered the Tin Man he knew that this reformation program wasn't going to be that easy but the ex Jester and the Winkies have to make an effort, but he knew the first reason behind this, "but Anilozy seemed nice toward you, enough nice I should say, I'm surprised that she took a first step into this reform..." dared the Tin Man but the ex Jester cut him off "oh I see, well listen here Tin Can between me and this woman there. is. nothing" he added as left the place , the Tin Man expected such denial but at least he knew that Philisius did not came in this part of the woods by accident, since he examined every of his moves and expressions while following him, he can deduce that there must have been something important here once, then the night came, the Winkies decided to have a fire camp between all the villagers the Tin Man sitted among them, the Emerald City Guards and their Captain were next to him, they saw everyone passing by them until their target showed up, they saw that Philisius wanted to go toward Anilozy who was sit between her father and her older sister, Anilozy saw him coming and so did her family, the Guards wanted to interfeer but the Tin Man told them to remain sitted, apparently Philisius didn't get the approval of the woman's father to let him talk to her in privacy so the ex Jester left the family alone while still being watched by Anilozy, the Winkies Leader spoke to the Captain and the guards "this morning I saw that he got behind the castle, at the opening of the woods, what was there before?" Guydor answered "the witch's forbbiden garden your Leadership, only the witch got there well as I heard" "and do you know what she used to plant there by any chance?" asked the Winkies Leader "no, do you think that the Jester and this young lady have something to do with the new found epidemy?" asked Guydor " I don't push away any possibility" answered the Tin Man "this morning captain me and my camrade here were talking about that child Alymair brought to Glinda, and it caught the prisonner's attention" added the guard and the other one nodded, this new information concluded their deduction "so the Jester has something to do with this illness then" concluded the Tin Man "but what the girl has to do with it?" asked the Captain of the guards "I don't know, I tried to talk to Philisius about it and he seems to denial something" added the Tin Man, then a Winky caught their attention "sir, it's my wife she's not going well" said the man to the Tin Man, the Winkies leader and the Winky peasant left the guards and arrived in a still being repaired house when the Winkies Leader entered he saw the mother of the last contamined child laid down in a improvised bed "she's the last person who touched the bouquet, yesterday she fainted believing it was just some exhaustion but today she's burning hot and she's feeling weak and dizzy and those burning marks at her arms, I should have warned you sooner but she didn't want to scare the children" explained the man, the Tin Man carried the woman in his arms and covered her with a blanket he carried her to Guydor the Winky peasant followed them, the victim in their leader's arms allarmed the Winkies as well as the ex Jester and the guards " Guydor you have to take this woman to Glinda, she's contaminated by the epidemy" ordered the Winkies Leader "but what about the Jester?" asked the Captain "I'll lead him back to Emerald City" told the Tin Man, with that said Guydor and his men got back on their horses and Guydor carried the weakened woman to Glinda, Philisius jump at the occasion and got to talk to Anilozy "how many are infected?" he whispered to her "it's the 7th case in this part of Oz" she answered back in the same tone "Anilozy where are those flowers ?" he then asked whimspering "I don't know they tend to grow where they want those later days" she answered then she looked at him "are you trying to save us?" she remarked as she grinned at him "what don't be ridicul..." Philisius tried to say but was cut off "I need volunteers to Bring back Philisius Trozz to the Emerald City" said the Tin Man as he placed back the handcuffs at the ex Jester's hands, Anilozy raised her hand up but her father caught it before it raised up any further "I'm going with our leader you stay here with your sister" he said, the man who's wife being taken to Glinda also volunteered and a third Winy also joined them, "alright then let's get going" ordered the Winkies leader as he led the path before Philisius Left he turned to face Anilozy she was about to say something but he cut her off "Anilozy, stop and forget about me" he said as he left with the group


	6. Chapter 6: worse it's getting

"so you are positively sure that the Jester is connected to the new found epidemy?" asked Wiser as he worked alongside the King of Oz to find the source and the solution of the epidemy, the Scarecrow thought that two brains could be better than one to solve this situation so he asked Wiser to join him in his research which the owl agreed cheerfully to it, so now they in the King's personnal laboratory, they already pulled three harmless flowers out of the bouquet "positively sure indeed" said the Scarecrow as he looked into a book on how to solve one of the flowers into a liquid and what the different reactions meant "but that isn't solving our problem we have to got more informations from him" added the Tin Man who joined them in the early morning as he and the volunteers brought back Philisius "hhmmhmmm and what about Anilozy? did you manage to get more ?" asked the King to his friend made out of tin while putting down the book he was reading "not much but you were right she and Philisius have known eachother, I heard them over, they knew about the flowers as well, I tried to ask Philisius more about her but he denies it" answered the Winkies Leader, the king took the new informations and pondered on them as he walked around the desk while thinking "Tin Man you'll have to ask her more, if she got out of this epidemy there must be a reason behind it" ordered the King "what? but what if she get scared and run away? or get really angry? or get..." complained the Winkies Leader but the Scarecrow cut him off "listen Tin Man the number of victims is growing more every hours,we have to know the gravity of what we're about to deal with" said the King as he turned around and faced sketches of the rainbow mover then turned back to his friend "Dorothy won't be here for a verry long time and to honnor her we must show her that we can conquer every problem Oz is getting through and plus I think you told me that you dealed well with young women in your past" the Tin Man sighed but agreed " you're right I'll talk to her" "good" added the King then they heard a knock on the door "come in" ordered the king, it was a maid named Jellia Jamb who opened the door and bowed before the king "your magesty , forgive me but Glinda the good is here, she's awaiting you in the throne room", the three met up with Glinda who looked really tired as she turned to face them, Wiser, Scarecrow and Tin Man knew that like them she worked hard to find a solution to the illness, "Glinda what's wrong?" asked the King in worried as he and his two friends approached her "I'm fine I'm just a little tired, I just came here to ask if I can move in Emerald City with the infected there's no more room in my palace for the next victims" answered Glinda "I'll give you the biggest chamber in the palace" said the Scarecrow "some from the other part of Oz are getting infected too, this morning Lion brought me two of his wolves, and yesterday morning one of the Quadlins children, I'm affraid that this all affair is gaining on us" informed Glinda,this new information worried the trio "where is Lion now?" asked Wiser "he's looking for the flower with the Hungry Tiger and the other animals" answered Glinda "good" added the King satisfied that Lion interfeered on the case "Wiser, continue the research while I'm helping Glinda moving the infected ones here you can have full access to the laboratory and the library" ordered the king "yes Scare...huh I mean your highness" answered the Owl "Jellia Jamb!" called the Scarecrow "yes your majesty?" asked the woman "go tell Captain Guydor to reunit the guards and to prepare the horses, we're leaving to move the infected ones to Emerald City" told the king "yes your majesty" Jellia tol as she bowed and left.

The king and his guards along with carriages arrived at Glinda's palace they were greeted by the lady soldiers and a nurse "your majesty" bowed the nurse and the women guards, the Scarecrow tilted his head in salutation "we came here to relocate the infected ones to the Emerald city" answered the King "I'm affraid I have to refuse your offer your highness" answered the nurse "why?" asked the Scarecrow surprised "Glinda asked me if I can relocate them to the Emerald city which I accepted..." he then explained but the nurse cut him off "I'm sorry but I can't let the infected ones infect the entire capital of Oz" ,now this was something new "what do you mean?" asked the Scarecrow "two of my collegues got infected while trying to cure the sick ones, now they caught the same symptoms I'm the only one left, and I'm affraid that our dear Glinda might have caught it as well, I tried to warn her but she left before I could even speak to her, that thing also can be caught by contact your highness" informed the nurse, the Scarecrow had his mind blown in shock first the unindentified flowers spreading wherever in Oz now this?, but he gained his mind back on the actual situation he looked at his guards and saw Alymair to be missing, he must have been infected too "Guydor!" called the king "your highness?" asked the captain "go back to the Emerald city, warn the Tin Man, tell him to inform all the leaders for an important assembly and go check on Alymair if he's infected then he mustn't infect his family nor the other citizens of the city" ordered the Scarecrow "verry well your majety and if Alymair's infected I'll see to it that he gets to the rooms we prepared for the infected ones" replied the captain before riding back to the Emerald city "now listen all of you, the infected ones are still going to be relocate in the emerald city there're much rooms for more victims and I'll be near by to seek a solution to stop all this, do not worry I'll see to it that the citizens get informed to not approach the sick ones" ordered the king "yes your highness!" answered the guards, the women soldiers and the nurse, the soldiers were going to fetch the sick ones as fast as they could "as for you you're welcome to pursue the evolution of this illness I'll call for extra help to assist you from all over Oz" informed the Scarecrow to the nurse "thank you your majesty" answered the nurse as she bowed as she went back in Glinda's castle to help the guards but then stopped in her track and told the king "I'm sorry to inform you but two children of the Winkies country just died this morning" the Scarecrow's face melt of deception he frowned and looked away a little thinking of the disaster they're in, if it an be cured in time before knowing more loses, and how his good hearted Tin friend will react to this tragic news then he looked at the nurse with sorrowful eyes "thank you for the repport" he simply answered the nurse too seemed to be devastated by the situation "I did all the best I could do" she then said as she mourned and cried while returning to help the guards "dear Luurline have mercy".


End file.
